it all started with a sex ed course
by chocomoon
Summary: A new subject is going to be taught at Cackle's Academy... but the girls won't be the only witches who will have a benefit...
1. Chapter 1: News at Cackle's

_**(this chapter has already been published, but I've tried to improve the grammar (although I've probably failed since my English is getting every day more rusty) so to get it a bit more decent...**_

**Prologue**

'... and in May will take place as usual the "Tales and Songs from the Cauldron" competition between the girls of our school and that of Pentangle's ... right Miss Bat ?..."'asket Miss Cackle at the end of four long and exhausting hours of faculty meeting.

'Oh yes Miss Cackle! how marvellous! every year it's so beautiful to see our dear girls so interestent in the art of chanting... ' began chattering Miss Bat, who seemed lively and cheerful as usual despite the heat and toil of all that planning the new soon to start term (well it wasn't as if she had done much … it had been predominantly Miss Cackle and Miss Harbroom the two who had done everything like every summer...).

'... And for the annual 3-day-new-potions-and-spells-show...ahm... have all the possible guests been contacted Miss Hardbroom?' went on the Headmistress even though she already knew which answer she was to receive from her faultless Deputy.

'Of course Miss Cackle, I'm only waiting for confirmation from two of them, the other matters concernig their staying have already been settled.' replied the strict-looking witch.

'Perfect Constance. Now, here we have the last point of our agenda- started Miss Cackle with a little worring in her voice- well ladies, I know this will come as a_ little_ surprise to you, but I have been recently informed by the members of the Witches' Guild'- at this Miss Harbroom as well as her collegues bagan silenty to pray that there wouldn't be another inspection- 'that they have decided that from this term on, every academy will have to teach a... well... rather peculiar and uhh.. well... a new subject...' she made a pause and took a deep breath, knowing that hell would have broken lose as soon as her netx words were uttered – I know it has never featured in our educational program or in those of the other schol but... I... the Witch's Guild... ahh...'

'oh come on Amelia it cannon be that bad...can it?' asked gently Davina

'no, of coure not, it's just that... you must understand... it's... I..' kept mutter the poor Headmistress bushing a little.

'yes Headmistress, it cannot be such a unreasonable subject' piped miss Drill thought she was secretly enjoying the obvious disconfort of her boss...

'you're right Imogen but...'

'oh for Merlin's beard Amelia just said it!' said HB having lost her proverbialy shor patience at the intellegibe sound emitted by Amelia

'uuh, yes... well...'

"SAY IT!" almost shouted the three woman in front of her.

'this year we... wewillhavetoteachsexeducation!'


	2. Chapter 2: Amelia's concerns

**Hi everybody! All the beautiful new ff posted on this site have make me wish to write something too... I haven't much hope regarding my writing... =( since I hadn't the chance to write or speak in English in what feels like ages... (god I feel really RUSTY!) so... please don't hex me if my ff sucks... ok, enough, i know... here it is a little new chapter =)**

**Chapter 2**

It was the first day of a new year at Cackle Academy.

From one of the window of the old castel a woman with grey hair could be seen looking out with a thoughtful expression on her face.

The sky above the school was sunny and clear, but the Headmistress knew that it soon would be filled by young witches flying on broomsticks.

A little smile graced her features for a moment; although many years had passed since her first term as Headmistress, the excitement for the start of a new "school adventure", as she liked to call the new year, was still there, untouched by time.

She hadn't had any children, but she liked to think to have all the same experienced the joys and the pains of motherwood, because she felt as if every young witch who had crossed the threshold of the castle, had been a little hers. At that her thoughts went to her Deputy, the tall, strict, irreproachable witch who had become so dear to her to be like the daughter she never had.

Even if Constance had always tried to maintain a certain distance from all her colleagues (she included) Amelia could not help but start to care for that so mysterious and reserved witch. She could still recall perfectly the first time that she had seen Constance: pail white skin, long hair tied back in a perfect bun, immaculate dress and incredible references, in short, not a very different witch from the one she was now.

The only difference were in her big brown eyes: back then, they were deep and full of something that Amelia had not been able to place: sadness? Sorrow? Pain? The three of them? she hadn't know. But despite her great professionalism and dignified manner ther was that sombre air about her that had made Amelia wish she could just hug that thin frame in front of her. Of course as she had learned in the years in which she and Constance had been working together, her Deputy wasn't the kind of woman who would have allowed "such inappropriate display of pointless feelings ".

In the last years, even if some of those emotions which had seemed to trouble her had been still present, a sort of peace had seemed to linger on the brunette, helping and conforting her; the Headmistress thought that Constance had finally found her quite haven (if a all-witches school could be ever called quite!).

In the last days though, since the last staff meeting in which she had to annunce they would be having a Sex Education course, her deputy had seemed (after having finished a long fiery monologue of dissent about the news, all emitted as usually in a impossible unique breath) incredibly on edge, snappier and strict than ever, troubled as if Amelia as just annunced another upcoming inspection...

Imogene and Davina had taken the new quite... well... the first not so disturbed by something she said perfectly common in all non-magical schools, and the second... Amelia preferred not to think of Miss Bat's reaction as much as she didn't like to think of the angry dragon-like expression her Deputy's face had assumed as soon as the word "sex" has left her lips...

Yes, of a thing Amelia was sure: Costance Hardbroom had not taken well the news.

And she had yet to find she was the one who would have to help with the course.

_**Review to let me know if this is uttery crap or if I should keep writing? Next chapter should be Davina's, Imogene's and Costance's reactions... three different POVs... =) **_

_**Choco***_


End file.
